Accidental discovery
by DaChocolat
Summary: Fraxus Oneshot / Entry for the Fraxus Love Fest 2016, Day 2 - 'Sensitive spot' / Smutty


**Well as the description said this is the oneshot I wrote for the Fraxus Love Fest on tumblr, Day 2! The prompt was 'Sensitive Spot' and since most of the entries were neck-related I wanted to do something different. My motivation is still really in a bad shape but I'll try not to leave a too huge gap on ff updates!**

* * *

"Fuck yes."

He didn't plan to spend his afternoon like this. It just kinda happened.

Resting his from against the backrest of his bed Laxus kept stroking himself with firm motions. He was so erect it hurt and there was no way he would ignore it, so he ended up like that and oh how he needed it.

His boyfriend had been absent for maybe two days now. Nothing surprising considering their status as mage and while there were a lot missions they took together, with Ever and Bixlow too, there would also be requests that only required one of them.

Ever since the two men officially became a couple Laxus noticed it became harder to spend days completely without Freed. He somehow felt more reassured than ever being in his presence. It was…Yea, it was utter and sincere love, something he thought would never happen to him.

Yet it did.

Love…Love also brought lust in most cases and right now the blond was very grateful to have such a picture of the rune mage on his phone.

Not stoic, reserved and polite Freed Justine…This was a tainted and libidinous demon.

Laxus' orange eyes went half-lidded in a sensation that was utter pleasure, gaze running over the pic on his phone over and over again while the large strokes of his muscular hand wrapped around his own arousal brought him closer to the needed release.

He didn't want to yet, though. Not yet. Wanted to build up and last longer.  
Freed wasn't around but he needed it so bad and if he did then he would fucking take what he needed, no matter what. It was by far not as good as having his boyfriend's lips wrapped around his throbbing, needy cock but it worked…and he knew the rune mage promised he would be back this evening and then he would get what he really desired.

God yes, even the mere imagination of observing the green-haired man while he was sucking his cock with such eagerness and lewdness glinting in the depths of his turquoise eyes was enough to drive him crazy as the lightning mage's movements picked up pace once more.

Laxus' eyelids fell closed and his head dropped back, his other hand dropping the phone to the mattress. Growls and quiet groans fell from his lips and his tongue flicked out to wet them as they felt so dry.

His mind was forming more oh so delicious images, all involving his one and only man, and each of them was intensifying the sensation that had his massive body twitch in pleasure every once in a while.

Feeling himself edging on his climax Laxus snarled silently, letting the strokes decrease a bit. Instead he let his thumb smooth over the head of his dripping cock, rubbing and feeling the pre-cum beneath his finger.

What he was doing was to pleasure himself…But what he was imagining was how Freed's tongue drew along his slit, licking up the pre-cum and wanting all of his release so bad. He saw Freed looking up with an almost innocent look if it wasn't for the incredible heat in his greenish blue eyes and then he kept sucking him so damn good, pushing him further and further until he would get his reward that was _his_ cum.

That did it. That threw him over the edge and right into sinful heaven.

With a couple of last strokes and a final deep growl Laxus came, pumping out his release and not caring in the slightest about the mess it would create. His eyes were squeezed shut, the waves of his climax shaking his body and letting him hiss as his strokes became slower, the sensitivity that crashed in forcing him to.

 _Fuck yes…_

Lost in waves of lust and heat with such intense power that it even overtook his senses Laxus didn't notice that someone was now standing in the door frame of his bedroom.

Normally he would have easily taken note of something like that – bless his enhanced senses. But now…Now he was totally caught off guard as he heard an all too familiar deep voice all of a sudden.

"L-Looks like I arrived a little too late."

Now Laxus' eyes popped open and his head turned, right hand still holding his own cock embraced. There he was, the man he had been fantasizing about just now, the man he loved and the man he was waiting for.

Freed's cheeks were flushed in a deep crimson color and his feet seemed to be glued to the floor as he was just staring at his blond dragon slayer, taking in the image that he offered him.

"…you're back already?"

"Yea, I…finished a bit earlier." Freed gulped, This scene he just witnessed…Shit, he could his own cock twitching in his pants.

The blond's look of shock had vanished already but he was still breathing harder from his climax. For some moments they just gazed at each other, both curious as to what the other was thinking right now and on the other hand not sure what to do with the situation. There were a couple of possibilities…

Once most surprise faded away on both parts though, the rune magician subtly cleared his throat and finally found his ability to move again, stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"Well I guess…You were in some need."

Laxus wasn't sure if he was glad to see this slight familiar curve on Freed's lips or not. But he grinned back, withdrawing his hand and just leaning back with spread legs and a cocky expression. "You've _no_ idea. But yea, you came too late."

"Maybe you _came_ too early," Freed countered unexpectedly managing to shatter that cocky expression on Laxus' face. Only for one single heartbeat though because then Laxus was snorting but not saying anything. Instead he watched how Freed came closer and eventually settled on the bed, right between his legs. "So I suppose you missed me?"~

Hell, he did! "…my dick sure did."

"Asshole." Freed chuckled and leaned forward to place a smooch on his boyfriend's lips. He had missed him, too, and tasting those warm lips again let a complacent tingling sensation run through his entire existence in an instant. His love for this man was incredible.

And knowing that Laxus loved him just the same was…There were no words to describe that feeling.

Growling softly at the short kiss the dragon slayer placed his hands on Freed's waist, feeling fabric beneath them when actually he would love it so much to be skin. But he was honestly glad that he had him back.

"Yea 'lright, maybe I missed you," the blond whispered and gained back his teasing grin. This time it had a much softer spot to it though and when the rune mage withdrew he showed him a thoroughly happy smile.

"I'm glad you did," Freed replied honestly. "I missed you, too." There was a moment of tender silence as all they did was to gaze into each other's eyes. This time however it was Freed who broke this atmosphere as he shifted, licking his own lips as he leaned down. "…I came in time to clean up at least right?"~

Without another warning he licked off the bit of cum that was sticking Laxus' now shrunk cock. He hummed, tasting his arousal again, and the breathed and almost overwhelmed moan coming from his boyfriend was enough to let his own cock twitch again. Ah crap, he didn't plan this for sure…

But he didn't come much further as a hand entangled in his emerald hair, gripping it tightly as it pulled his head away from Laxus' flesh. "You little shit…," the blond snarled faintly but couldn't deal with the sensitivity right now. God, this man really did something to him…

Freed was perfectly contented though. He grinned smugly, once more drawing his tongue over his own lips what was followed by another humming noise.

Then he proceeded to lean closer again, intending to pepper Laxus' chest with sweet and loving kisses. Apparently though part of him still felt a bit too mischievous what was why he spontaneously decided to wrap his soft lips around one of the blond's nipples, sucking on it before concluding the small action with a tiny bite.

This sudden movement had Laxus jolt in surprise. "Shit Freed!" Damn, what did he think he was doing?!

Being a bit alarmed by the prompt exclamation the greenet didn't hesitate one single second to pull away. At the first moment his expression was touched by sincere concern. Was Laxus maybe too sensitive there? It wouldn't be something unusual. Some loved to get their nipples caressed, some couldn't really handle it. "Did I do something wrong?"

Laxus' mouth opened. He remained motionless but then his cheeks took on a faint shade of red. He hoped that it was faint enough that Freed wouldn't take note of it but it seemed like his grumpy expression didn't really help matters.

His rune mage had already figured the answer out by himself.

"…oh." In fact Freed blinked. But a moment later he was already chuckling, happy that he found such a spot. He knew that Laxus' throat and collarbone belonged to some of his more sensitive spots…But his nipples? What a pleasant piece of information.

"Shut up."

"You are taking advantage of _my_ sensitive spots often enough," Freed pointed out, not letting Laxus' grumble ruin his chuckle. It was true, though. Laxus loved to play with and tease his sensitive spots mostly because he absolutely loved the reactions he could draw from his rune mage.

To the blond's surprise the green-haired male crawled off the bed and turned towards the door. "But alright…Guess I'm going to take care of myself a bit." What that meant? Could be taking a shower, preparing something to eat, just relax a little or maybe caress that light bulge in his own pants a bit… _Who knew._

What his real intention was though was to break down his boyfriend's reserve. And he was ever so contented when he heard that growling voice.

"You ain't goin' nowhere! Get your sexy ass back over here or I'm comin' and get it myself!"

* * *

 **Soo I hope you all enjoyed these mental images ;D Smut was really different for me to write at first and it's certainly not easy in general since it quickly seems unrealistic and stuff. But I think I'm not too bad.**

 **Have a great day/week you all! 3**


End file.
